Lizardman shaman/Strategies
Lizardman shamans are popular monsters hunted by players for their fabled dragon warhammer drop, which fetches a very high price due to its extremely useful special attack for high level PvM encounters. This guide will give a few tips and some setups to help out with your kills. Requirements *100% Shayzien favour **Ensure that you speak to Shayda first to lock in your Shayzien favour by starting the miniquest, Architectural Alliance, in the event that you work in another house so that your Shayzien favour does not fall. Location Lizardman shamans can be found in two locations: in the western side of the Lizardman Canyon or in a cave on the northern end of the Lizardman Settlement, south of Xeric's Shrine. The canyon contains three shamans in a large, multi-combat area. The cave contains eight shamans in a small, single-way area, with two shamans in each room. Note that the shamans in the cave can only be killed on a Slayer task. Attacks Lizardman shamans use the following attacks: *Melee attack - a standard melee attack sharing the same animation as the other lizardmen. *Ranged attack - a standard ranged attack sharing the same animation as the other lizardmen. This attack can poison. *Special attacks - Lizardman shamans have three special attacks that can be used without cooldown: **Acid spit - The shaman spits a large ball of acid at the player's current location. This will deal unblockable poison damage for up to 30 damage. This attack can poison. The damage reduces if you wear a full set of Shayzien armour, obtained from fighting the soldiers in the Combat Ring. Wearing the full tier 5 Shayzien set negates all damage done by this attack, though you can still be poisoned. **Jump - The shaman jumps into the air before crashing down at the player's location when they jumped. This can be avoided by moving out of the way. If the shaman stomps you, you will take heavy damage which cannot be blocked. Shamans cannot jump if the player is next to an obstacle or wall, as they occupy a 3x3 space. **Spawns - The shaman summons three spawns next to the player, who will follow the player upon spawning, unless the spawns are summoned in a position where they cannot see the player. After several seconds, the spawn will explode, dealing 8-10 damage to players that are two spaces or less from it when it explodes. Suggested skills * * * (60+ Recommended) * * (43+ Recommended) Equipment Melee or Ranged is recommended. Lizardman shamans are weak to both combat styles; specifically, they have negative stab defence and no ranged defence bonuses. Slash, crush and magical attacks are not recommended as they have high defensive bonuses against those styles. While you can get Slayer bonuses if you have a lizardman task, you will take some damage from the acid spit attack and can deal a lot of damage over time if wearing the Slayer helmet. Thus, it's best to wear Shayzien armour instead regardless of combat class. Melee = Activate Protect from Melee, and if using, set up your Dwarf multicannon north-west by the obstruction in Lizardman Canyon, or set up your cannon in the open area south-west. Always pay attention to all special attacks, namely leaping and summoning minions regardless. Move out of the way as soon as you see them jump, and dodge the minions by maneuvering around an obstacle or moving a few spaces away. Full tier-5 Shayzien armour will nullify the shamans' acid. |helm2 = (if on task)May be used for higher damage, but dodging the acid attacks is vital for long trips, which not only requires more effort but a form of run restoration. Due to the bonuses it provides on task, a Slayer helmet can be worth to bring, while other armour provide lower damage bonuses. |helm3 = |neck1 = |neck2 = |neck3 = |neck4 = |body1 = |legs1 = |cape1 = |cape2 = |cape3 = |cape4 = Cape of Accomplishment |cape5 = |weapon1 = |weapon2 = |weapon3 = |weapon4 = |weapon5 = |shield1 = |shield2 = |shield3 = |shield4 = |shield5 = |gloves1 = |boots1 = |ring1 = |ring2 = |ring3 = |ring4 = |special1 = |special2 = |special3 = |special4 = }} Inventory *Special attack weapon *1-2 Super combat potions *1-2 Superantipoisons or Antidotes (not needed if wearing Serpentine helm) *3-4 Prayer potions (6-8 if using Piety) *Rune pouch with nature, lava and water runes to cast High Level Alchemy and Bones to Peaches (optional but strongly recommended) *Dwarf multicannon and cannonballs (optional) *Xeric's talisman *An emergency teleport *Rest monkfish or higher |-| Ranged = Activate Protect from Missiles, and if using, set up your Dwarf multicannon in the north-west corner near the obstruction in Lizardman Canyon as indicated in the image above. Focus primarily on killing the north-west and south-west spawns. Always pay attention to all special attacks, namely leaping and summoning minions. Move out of the way as soon as you see them jump, and dodge the minions by maneuvering around an obstacle or moving a few spaces away. As a ranger, always keep distance, and work the obstacles. Note that hugging the obstacle or wall in the canyon prevents the shamans from jumping. Full tier-5 Shayzien armour will nullify the shamans' acid. |helm2 = (if on task) |neck1 = |neck2 = |neck3 = |neck4 = |body1 = |legs1 = |cape1 = |cape2 = |cape3 = |weapon1 = (with Mithril darts or better) |weapon2 = (with Rune arrows or better) |weapon3 = |weapon4 = |weapon5 = |shield1 = None if using Toxic blowpipe or Twisted bow |shield2 = |shield3 = |gloves1 = |boots1 = |ring1 = |ring2 = |ring3 = |ring4 = |ring5 = |shield4 = |shield5 = |ammo1 = (if using Toxic blowpipe) |ammo2 = / |ammo3 = or / |ammo4 = or / |ammo5 = }} Inventory *1-2 Ranging potions *1-2 Superantipoisons or Antidotes *2-3 Stamina potions *3-4 Prayer potions (6-8 if using Rigour) *Rune pouch with nature, lava and water runes to cast High Level Alchemy and Bones to Peaches (optional but strongly recommended) *Dwarf multicannon and cannonballs (optional) *Xeric's talisman *An emergency teleport *Rest monkfish or higher Category:Strategies